Dream Egg
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: Inspired from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Kali ini Dream Egg adalah penemuan ke XXX-nya Hotaru!


"Yak ! Penemuan ini berhasil juga akhirnya" kata Hotaru dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Penemuan apa sih, Hotaru ?" tanya Mikan yang baru saja selesai dengan kesibukannya melihat-lihat Lab Hotaru. Ia kemuadian membuka sebuah bungkusan permen yang ia temukan sembarangan dan mengemutnya.

"Yah...alat untuk berimajinasi. Dengan alat ini orang dapat berimajinasi diwaktu yang mereka inginkan. Yah nanti cara kerjanya akan kau ketahui. Maka dari itu aku ingin kau—" belum selesai Hotaru bicara, didengarnya suara erangan dan Mikan telah ambruk.

Spontan saja Hotaru berbalik dan menemukan Mikan yang sudah jatuh pingsan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, temannya itu telah mengecil menjadi anak berumur kira-kira 3 tahun. Hotaru cepat-cepat mendekatinya dan melihat bungkus permen yang jatuh tak jauh dari tubuh Mikan.

-7 years.

"Oh, shit !" kutuknya "Ini anak bodoh ato bego sih ?! Ini kan permen Gulliver untuk memundurkan umur. Dan lagi, permen itu belum sempurna."

"Kalau begini, aku pakai siasat kedua untuk menguji alat baru itu..." gumamnya masih dengan wajah tenang.

-

-

-

"Sakura kok belum datang ?" Ruka bertanya-tanya sambil terus menatap pintu masuk kelas.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya ?" tiba-tiba saja Hotaru sudah ada dibelakangnya. Ruka langsung saja terkejut.

"Kau mau tau apa yang terjadi padanya ? Mau kan?" tanya Hotaru dengan nada sengaja mengancam. Ruka memucat, tak mau membayangkan hal apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi padanya ?! Kau tau kan?! Beritahu aku !" paksa Ruka.

Hotaru tersenyum mengerikan "Jika kau segitu inginnya mengetahui hal itu. Datanglah ke laboratoriumku nanti malam. Bawalah teman lelaki yang kuat dan bisa kau percaya. Tapi..."

"Tapi ?" Ruka tampak tak sabar.

"Tapi jangan bawa Natsume" sambung Hotaru lalu melangkah pergi.

-

"_K-kenapa tidak boleh ?!!_" Ruka terus bertanya dalam hati sambil berjalan ke lab Hotaru dimalam yang diterangi cahaya bulan itu.

-

"Kau datang juga akhirnya. Sudah kutunggu..." Hotaru menyambut mereka seperti menyambut manusia yang memasuki sarang setan.

Ruka memucat "A-apa yang terjadi pada Mikan ?!" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Sebelum itu...siapa saja yang kau bawa ?"

Ruka memandang kebelakang dan tampaklah beberapa anak lelaki yang sudah dikenalnya. Kokoroyomi, Kitsuneme, Yuu dan lelaki botak yang namanya dilupakan oleh Hotaru.

"Oh...4 orang" katanya "Ok kalau begitu."

Ruka menelan ludah, menunggu akan kabar yang akan diberitahukan Hotaru padanya tentang Mikan.

"Mikan sayang...kemari sebentar. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" kata Hotaru memanggil Mikan.

Ruka merasakan hawa tak sedap disini "_Seorang Hotaru ?! Memanggil Mikan dengan sebutan SAYANG ?!!_" ia tak bisa percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah kegelapan. Ruka sudah dapat menebak bahwa itu pastilah Mikan. Tapi ia salah total. Yang ia lihat disana adalah

Seorang gadis kecil mungil, dengan pipi tembam kemerahan, dikuncir dua dengan pita, dan memakai baju berenda yang sangat imut menurutnya. Sekilas, penampilannya memang seperti Mikan, begitu pikir Ruka.

"Yap. Tepat sekali, dia memang Mikan" Hotaru angkat bicara. Sontak saja semuanya terkaget, apalagi Ruka.

"Ng-nggak mungkin..." Ruka berjalan mendekati Mikan dan mengusap pipinya.

Mikan memperhatikannya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata, tak mengerti.

"Kakak siapa ?" tanyanya "Apa aku pernah mengenal kakak?" tanya Mikan. Tangan Ruka langsung berhenti.

_Mikan tidak mengingatnya ?!!_

Air matanya hampir saja terjatuh. "Mungkin pernah. Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi" kata Ruka sambil tersenyum.

-

Tak lama setelah Ruka mengobrol dengan Mikan kecil. Hotaru menyuruhnya untuk tidur.

"Jadi, kau sudah melihatkan ? Apa yang terjadi padanya ? Kalian juga kan ?"

Mereka semua mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

Hotaru kemudian menceritakan kejadian semalam. Ruka dan yang lainnya hanya bisa sweat dropped mendengar kebodohan Mikan sendiri.

"Untuk itu, aku butuh kau untuk menguji alat baruku ini. Dan juga Natsume" kata Hotaru pada Ruka.

"Jadi kami buat apa ?" tanya Koko.

"kalian untuk menyeret dan mempengaruhi Natsume agar setuju untuk membantu mereka"

"Aku terima" kata Ruka "Jika untuk menolongnya, aku bersedia melakukan apapun" katanya tegas.

Hotaru tersenyum puas. Err...atau mungkin tersenyum setan (?)

"Tuan Pahlawan akan menyelamatkan Tuan Putri" celetuk Koko. Membuat pipi Ruka memerah.

-

"Ap-apa-apaan kalian ?!!" pekik Natsume marah saat Koko, Kitsu, dan teman-temannya menyeretnya ketempat Hotaru.

"Kau kalah, Tuan Kuro Neko" katanya tenang lalu Natsume jatuh pingsan ditangannya.

-

"Jadi buat apa kau memintaku untuk melakukan ini demi kebodohan si bodoh jelek itu !!?"

"Karena kalian berdualah yang cocok untuk mendampinginya menggunakan alat ini. Ini adalah 'Dream Egg' alat yang bisa membuat pemakainya seperti berada dialam sana dan mengikuti alur cerita yang telah kuformat bahkan umurnya sekali pun. Untuk sementara ia takkan mengingat hubungan maupun kehidupannya didunia ini. pengaruh permennya akan menghilang seiring waktu kalian disana."

Hotaru kemudian meminumkan paksa permen -7 years pada Natsume dan Ruka. Mereka langsung pingsan. Disaat itu juga, Hotaru menaruh mereka kedalam Dream Egg yang bentuknya memang seperti telur transparan dan menombol sesuatu dikomputernya.

"Bakal ada film seru nih" gumamnya lalu tersenyum.

-

-

-

"Natsume-kun!! Ruka-kun!!! Tunggu Mikan!" teriak seorang gadis kecil dibelakang 2 bocah kecil itu.

Anak perempuan itu terengah-engah mengikuti mereka berdua. Anak lelaki berambut pirang lalu berhenti dan menghampirinya "Mikan-chan, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Anak yang ditanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum "Tidak ada apa-apa, Ruka-kun" jawabnya. Sedangkan anak lelaki berambut gelap satunya langsung mengehela nafas lega.

Mereka bertiga tak lain ialah Mikan, Natsume dan Ruka. Mereka adalah 3 bersahabat yang sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka sangat kecil dulu. Orang tua Ruka adalah aktris, sedangkan ayahnya telah meninggal. Mikan adalah anak yang tinggal dengan kakeknya, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya tak jelas entah dimana, ada yang berkata bahwa orang tuanya telah meninggal tapi kakeknya membantah untuk menenangkan hati cucunya ini. Hanya Natsumelah yang masih memiliki ayah dan ibu serta seorang adik perempuan yang sering bermain bersama Mikan. Natsume juga telah menganggap Mikan sebagai adiknya, meskipun ia memiliki sifat yang sangat ketus.

Mereka kemudian berjalan lagi. Mikan mengikuti mereka dari belakang seperti tadi. Kemudian ia berhenti sebentar melihat pohon sakura yang tampak mulai mekar. Ia berdecak kagum, lalu kemudian tersadar dan melihat Ruka dan Natsume sudah jauh "Ruka-kun, Natsume-kun! Tunggu!!" ia berlari kearah mereka, namun kakinya tersandung batu dan... BRUK

Sontak saja Ruka dan Natsume menoleh dan mendapati Mikan yang jatuh terjerembab. Natsume cepat-cepat berlari kearahnya.

"Baka nee! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hah?!! Dasar bodoh!" bentak Natsume.

Mikan tertunduk merasa bersalah "Maaf..." jawabnya sambil memegangi lututnya yang sakit.

Natsume menarik tangan Mikan yang mencoba menutupi lututnya yang sudah berdarah. Alis mata Natsume semakin berkerut melihatnya. Mikan menganggap ia sudah marah besar pada dirinya. Mikan semakin menunduk untuk menghindari amarah Natsume yang menakutkan. Namun tanpa ia duga, Natsume mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo berdiri. Lalu kugendong kau sampai rumah." katanya "Cepat!"

Mikan berdiri perlahan sambil berpegangan pada tangan Natsume. Entah mengapa pipinya yang tembam merah itu semakin memerah sekarang, semerah tomat yang sudah matang.

Disamping Natsume, Ruka menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

-

-

"Hei, Lukamu sudah kau cuci kan?" tanya Natsume yang duduk didepan rumah Mikan bersama Ruka.

Mikan mengangguk "Kakek yang memperbanku" katanya sambil menunjukkan lututnya "Awalnya kakek juga marah padaku..."

Natsume terdiam sebentar melihat perban dikakinya. Lalu melangkah pergi "Ayo Ruka, kuantar kau pulang..."

"Eh?! Kita nggak main lagi??" tanya Mikan dengan nada kaget.

Natsume terus melangkah pergi.

"Natsume-kun!!" panggil Mikan lagi. Namun tiba-tiba ia meringis.

"Mikan-chan!" teriak Ruka kaget lalu cepat-cepat menghampiri Mikan.

Mikan masih tetap menatap Natsume yang sudah berbelok keluar dari rumahnya. Air matanya tergenang.

"Natsume...apa Natsume-kun marah padaku, Ruka-kun? Apa dia marah karena sudah menggendongku?" tanya Mikan bersalah, namun masih dengan wajah polosnya pada Ruka.

Ruka menggeleng lalu tersenyum "Natsume nggak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan benar. Ia tak ingin Mikan-chan sakit lagi seperti barusan. Makanya ia berniat berhenti bermain juga supaya Mikan-chan tidak bersikeras keluar rumah"

Mikan tertegun mendengarnya. Lalu, Ruka pun permisi untuk pulang.

-

Tak terasa sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bersahabat, dan sekarang sudah waktunya untuk masuk sekolah kembali setelah liburan musim dingin. Mereka masih SD sekarang.

Natsume dan Ruka diantar oleh ibunya, sedangkan Mikan oleh kakeknya.

-

-

-

WHUUUR.

Kobaran api menyelimuti Rumah Natsume. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa terbelalak ngeri menatapnya.

Disekeliling rumah itu ada banyak petugas pemadam kebakaran, dan beberapa orang yang sedang memapah Ayah Natsume dan salah seorang adiknya ke dalam Ambulance.

Natsume segera berlari kearahnya "Ayah! Ayah! Ibu mana?? Lalu adik..."

Ayahnya tertunduk, melemas dengan wajah muram. Ia menggeleng kemudian menitikkan air mata.

Saat itu juga Natsume teringat

"_Natsu-kun, belajar yang baik ya. Kan udah jadi anak SD, jangan lupa selalu jaga adikmu... Dan Ruka-kun serta Mikan-chan juga sudah menjadi teman yang baik untukmu. Meski ibu nggak ada...nanti.."_

itulah percakapan terakhirnya dengan Ibunya tersayang. Sesaat sebelum ia memasuki kelasnya tadi pagi. Ia tertunduk, air matanya jatuh. Jarang sekali ia menangis. Lalu, Mikan dan Ruka menggenggam tangannya.

"Tabah ya, Natsume. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu sebisa kami" kata mereka.

-

Natsume sedang tidur disofa rumah sakit karena ayah dan satu adiknya sedang dirawat disana.

Kemudian tiba-tiba ia merasa sesak. Dengan susah payah ia membuka mata. Dan tampak seorang berambut hitam panjang. Suaranya tak jelas, namun ia dapat melihat mulutnya bergerak untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Natsume Hyuuga. Alice Api. Kau akan kutarik paksa untuk masuk ke akademi. Jika tidak, akan ada banyak nyawa lagi yang akan berkorban untuk itu. Namun, aku akan menunggu untuk beberapa tahun samapai waktunya tiba.."

Natsume membuka matanya dengan nafas memburu. Apa artinya? Banyak nyawa lagi?? 'Sampai waktunya tiba'??! Mimpi apa itu?!!

-

"Hyuuga-san, anda dapat tinggal sementara dirumah kami" tawar Kakek Mikan. Namun Ibu Ruka juga menawarkan hal yang sama, takut kakek Mikan yang sudah terlalu tua malah sakit sewaktu mengurus mereka, ia kasihan. "Sebaiknya dirumah kami yang lebih luas dan ada pekerjanya juga", sambung Ibu Ruka.

* * *

Sekarang mereka sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja SMP. Ruka dan Natsume berencana untuk menginap di rumah Mikan karena ada acara kembang api dan bakar-bakar. Mereka suka sekali melakukannya bergiliran dirumah masing-masing setiap bulan.

"Ayah, malam ini aku dan Ruka akan menginap dirumah Mikan, ya?" Natsume meminta ijin pada ayahnya. Ayahnya mengangguk membuat senyum anak lelaki itu tersungging.

-

"Natsume... Kata Ibu Ruka, Ruka sedang sakit... jadi..." sebelum Natsume masuk kerumah gadis itu, Mikan sudah berlari terburu-buru kearahnya untuk memberitahu hal tersebut.

"Ya udah. Aku sendiri saja. Besok kita jenguk Ruka"

-

-

-

Malam hujan, membuat Natsume menghayal dikamarnya sendiri.

_Aku nggak pingin lebih banyak nyawa berkorban untukku, apa lagi orang-orang berharga ini _ia teringat Ruka dan Mikan kemudian menutup matanya dengan alis berkerut.

Namun tiba-tiba dikamar itu sudah tampak olehnya orang yang waktu itu ada dirumah sakit, beberapa tahun lalu, tepat setelah musibah yang menimpa keluarganya. Ia terkejut setengah mati.

"S-s-siapa kau?!!"

"Aku... panggil saja Persona. Aku dari Alice Academy untuk merekrutmu masuk kesana karena kekuatan apimu itu. Kami menyebutnya Alice"

Natsume teringat dulu ketika adiknya meminta menghidupkan kembang api, ia bisa menciptakan api dari telapak tangannya, memang jarang sekali ia gunakan.

"D-dari mana kau tahu hal begitu?! Bahkan Mikan dan Ruka saja tidak tahu"

Persona tersenyum, mengerikan "Kau tak perlu bertanya" Ia menarik tangan Natsume.

"LEPASKAN!! KAU LELAKI BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN!!" ia meronta, namun kekuatan lelaki itu jauh diatasnya. Natsume meringis.

"Wah wah... masih kecil kau sudah seperti ini. Pasti ibumu yang mengajarkannya, kan?" ia mencengkram lengan Natsume lebih keras membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

-

Mikan merasakan firasat buruk. Ia tak bisa tidur hingga selarut ini. Samar-samar didengarnya jeritan Natsume ditengah hujan malam itu.

"Natsume?" gumamnya. Ia menyibak selimutnya lalu berjalan sambil mengucek matanya.

-

"Hentikan, kurang ajar! Jangan mengatai ibuku jika kau tak kenal!"

"Tak kenal? Aku bahkan terlalu mengenalnya hingga tahu sifatnya yang sebenarnya"

Natsume meronta, namun hasilnya nihil. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan tampak siluet seorang anak wanita.

"Natsume-kun, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil mengucek matanya.

"_M-mikan..P-pergi, b-bod-doh!! Lari!!!_" ia ingin meneriakkan hal itu pada Mikan, tapi suaranya tak keluar karena lehernya tercekik.

Persona menyeringai kemudian dengan cepat mendekati Mikan dan mencekiknya.

"HENTIKAAAN!!" Natsume berteriak kesetanan. Langsung saja Persona menendangnya hingga menabrak tembok. Darah mengalir dari ujung mulut Natsume.

"A-akh--" terdengar erangan Mikan.

Persona menatapnya tajam. Seperti...berbeda, begitu pikirnya.

Ia kemudian tersenyum "Ah. Maafkan aku karena belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Persona, anggota organisasi gelap Alice Academy, tak perlu mencari data diriku ataupun melaporkannya pada polisi. Karena mereka, polisi-polisi biasa itu tidak akan tahu. Kalau pun mereka tahu nantinya, dia akan mati ditanganku." ia menyeringai. Natsume terbelalak mendengarnya, sedangkan Mikan semakin memucat.

"Aliceku adalah 'Tangan Iblis', tangan ini... bisa mengeluarkan kutukan dan membuat orang yang kusentuh, mati."

"Le-paskan..Mikan-" kata Natsume akhirnya.

"Yah...harus kuakui, gadis ini lain. Sewaktu menyentuhmu tadi, aku tidak menggunakan aliceku. Tapi, padanya kali ini..aku menggunakan seluruh aliceku. Tapi... tidak berpengaruh apa-apa padanya. Jangan-jangan... ia memiliki 'itu'. Jangan-jangan... gadis ini putri dari 'wanita itu'? Hei, apa kau tahu siapa ibu gadis ini?" tanya Persona dengan nada datar.

"Aku tak tahu. Orang tuanya sudah tak bersamanya sekarang. Tapi aku tahu, ia diantarkan kerumah kakek ini oleh seorang wanita dan wanita itu meninggalkannya begitu saja." jawab Natsume sebisanya.

Persona menyeringai lagi "Kalau begitu, aku telah menangkap 2 ekor anak kucing yang lucu sekali" ia kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membiarkan Mikan jatuh kelantai. Tergeletak dengan nafas satu-satu.

"Gadis pemilik Alice 'Penihilan'. Aku benar-benar beruntung." Persona kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya. Natsume tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Kemudian Persona tampak menghilang seiring dengan menyambarnya kilat dan tampak disana Mikan yang terbelalak.

Tubuh Mikan gemetar. Sebuah pisau telah tertancap dibagian perutnya. Mata Natsume melebar.

"AAAAAHHH!!!" teriaknya. Ia berlari, berlari mencari pertolongan. Satu-satunya yang ada dipikirannya adalah kakek yang tinggal bersama gadis cilik itu.

Ia membuka pintu kamar lelaki tua itu cepat, tapi disana tampak kakek sudah terbaring kaku. Jantungnya tertembak. Tubuh Natsume mendingin, kakinya melemas. Dalam sekejap pandangannya menjadi gelap.

-

-

-

Natsume terbangun. Disampingnya tampak Ayahnya, salah seorang adiknya, Ibu Ruka dan Ruka sendiri.

_Mimpi..._ begitu pikirnya.

"Natsume, untung kau sadar. Kau sudah 3 hari tak sadarkan diri." kata Ruka dengan air mata menggenang. Natsume terdiam mendengarnya.

"Jangan menangis. Mikan...bagaimana dengan Mikan?" tanyanya.

"Kata dokter, dia akan sadar paling lambat dalam waktu seminggu. Tapi...kakek tidak berhasil diselamatkan" air mata Ruka menitik. ibunya langsung memeluknya.

-

Natsume dan Ruka berada dikamar disamping ranjangnya. Sudah hari ke 5 Mikan tidak sadar juga.

"Natsume...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Ruka akhirnya.

"Aku tidak mau menceritakannya padamu. Itu hanya akan membuatmu... takut"

"Aku juga sudah besar seperti kalian, Natsume! Jadi kau tidak menganggapku dewasa?!" Ruka membentak Natsume, marah. Baru kali ini ia melakukan hal itu.

Natsume menunduk "M-maaf" tanpa dapat disangka, Natsume meminta maaf. Merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Padahal mereka bertiga sudah berjanji untuk saling memberi tahu apapun.

"A-a-aku juga salah Natsume..aku tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak begitu" Ruka balik meminta maaf. Mereka terdiam cukup lama dan Natsume pun menceritakan kejadian semalam dan beberapa tahun sebelumnya ketika ia dirumah sakit bersama ayahnya yang dirawat. Ruka tercengang mendengarnya.

"J-jadi kalian...seorang alice?" Natsume mengangguk.

"Aliceku adalah api. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau Mikan"

"K-kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku juga s-seorang alice...tapi aku takut menceritakannya pada kalian, karena takut n-nantinya kalian akan menjauhiku.."

Natsume terkejut "Kenapa tidak kau beritahu padaku? Kita kan sudah berjanji. Kami pasti tidak akan menjauhimu"

Ruka tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan Natsume.

"Ukh..." Natsume dan Ruka terkejut mendengar suara erangan Mikan. Segera saja mereka menghampirinya.

"M-mikan? Kenapa Mikan?! Jawab kami!" Ruka mulai panik.

Mikan membuka matanya perlahan "S-sakit..." jawabnya. Sebutir air matanya jatuh. Natsume segera menyekanya.

"Y-yang mana yang sakit? Aku panggilkan dokter.." Natsume yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa berlari keluar mencari pertolongan.

-

"Tidak apa, Mikan-chan hanya merasakan sakit akibat pengaruh operasi" ujar sang dokter.

Natsume dan Ruka menghela nafas. Mereka kemudian duduk untuk menjagai Mikan.

"Natsume…" panggilnya.

"K-kenapa??" jawab Natsume cepat.

"B-bagaimana dengan orang misterius waktu itu? Kakek mana?"

Natsume tercekat. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa "Orang waktu itu menghilang begitu saja, karena aku juga pingsan setelahmu. K-kalau kakek…" Natsume memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kakek kenapa?" Tanya Mikan dengan suara pelan "Aku mau ketemu kakek.." Mikan berusaha bangkit. Namun ditahan oleh Ruka.

"S-sabar, Mikan!"

Natsume yang tak tahan lagi, berlari keluar. "NATSUME!!" teriak Ruka. Mikan menatap punggung Natsume sampai ia hilang dari pandangannya.

-

"Kakek…meninggal, Mikan-chan" itulah ucapan Ibu Ruka. Mikan tersentak mendengarnya.

"K-kenapa?!" tanyanya. Air mata sudah mengalir di pipi.

"Ia tertusuk. Sama sepertimu, tapi kakek…terlambat diselamatkan…" Ibu Ruka terisak. Ayah Natsume yang ada disitu langsung mengusap punggung Ibu Ruka.

"Natsume dimana??" Tanya Mikan. Semuanya menoleh, menyadari Natsume tidak bersama mereka sejak tadi.

"Biar kami cari, Mikan-chan disini saja" ujar Ibu Ruka. Semuanya berpencar, termasuk Ruka.

_Natsume...kau dimana?_ Mikan menatap keluar jendela ruangannya.

-

Natsume duduk dibawah pohon Sakura yang daunnya terus berjatuhan. Indah memang. Tapi wajah Natsume terlihat muram dibawah bulan malam itu. Ia menunduk.

"_Ini semua salahku! Pasti salahku!!_" pikirnya. Tak bisa menerima segala kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi disekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya dipeluk oleh seseorang. Natsume tercekat. Tubuh orang yang memeluknya nyaris dingin. Mungkin pengaruh musim semi kali ini yang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Namun perasaan hangat menjalari tubuhnya.

"S-siapa?" tanya Natsume takut. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

"Natsume...natsume...natsume......" suara yang amat dikenalnya. Suara itu yang memanggilnya.

Natsume langsung menoleh dan mendapati Mikan lah yang memeluknya.

"Baka! Sedang apa kau disini??!" tanyanya separuh berteriak.

Mikan menggigil "Untung aku menemukanmu...semuanya..mencarimu" tubuhnya melemas, separuh sadar.

"H-hoi!!" Natsume yang terkejut. Ia melepas jaketnya kemudian memakaikannya pada Mikan. Natsume lebih terkejut melihat jarum infus yang sudah tak ada ditangan Mikan "M-mana jarum infusmu?!" tanyanya kalap.

"Ku..ca...but" jawab Mikan tersenyum kemudian pingsan. Natsume segera saja menggendongnya menuju UGD.

-

"Lain kali jangan lakukan hal sebego itu, dasar bodoh!" Natsume memarahi Mikan.

Yang dimarahi hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, merasa bersalah "Maaf.."

Natsume tersadar "Aku juga...maaf" Natsume berkata demikian sambil tertunduk. "Maaf...k-karena aku, kakek.." alisnya berkerut marah. Tangannya juga terkepal.

"Nggak apa. Mau bagaimana pun, aku harus tabah. Meski aku nggak tau...siapa lagi keluargaku didunia ini" ujar Mikan.

"Kata siapa? Kami ini keluargamu lho!" ujar Ruka mencoba menyemangatinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Mikan.

"Jangan sedih...ya?" ia berbicara pelan, nyaris berbisik pada Mikan. kemudian mengecup kening dan pipi gadis itu. Mikan langsung terisak dan memeluk Ruka.

Dibelakang mereka, Natsume melihatnya dengan alis berkerut. Sedih...dan sedikit perasaan marah? Perasaan apa ini??, pikirnya.

-

-

-

Setelah menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya pada orang tua masing-masing. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk masuk ke Alice Academy agar tidak membahayakan orang-orang tak berdosa lainnya.

"Sekolah itu seperti penjara! Kalian tidak diperbolehkan pulang sebelum tamat!" pekik Ibu Ruka yang merupakan mantan Alice Academy seperti ayah Natsume juga.

"Ya...dan banyak hal berbahaya disana, meski sekolah itu tertutup" sambung Ayah Natsume.

"Tapi kami sudah memutuskan untuk pergi, ayah" jawab Natsume mantap.

Ibu Ruka dan Ayah Natsume saling tatap, kemudian menatap Natsume, Ruka dan Mikan.

"Natsume ber-Alice api, Ruka ber-Alice Feromon Hewan, Kalau Mikan?" tanya mereka.

Mikan menggeleng "Aku juga belum terlalu yakin. Tapi orang berambut panjang... dan kalau tidak salah bernama Persona itu, berkata... Alice-ku adalah 'Penihilan' "

Ibu Ruka tersentak bukan main. "P-penihilan? Persona kau bilang?? Jangan-jangan kau anak kandung dari..."

Mikan terkejut karena mengira akan tahu tentang orang tua aslinya. "S-siapa orang tuaku?!"

"Yuka Azumi..dan Yukihira-sensei" jawab Ibu Ruka seadanya, kemudian bercerita tentang Yuka yang ternyata saling menyukai dengan Sensei mereka itu, tetapi ditentang oleh Kepala Sekolah Dasar yang terkenal suka merekrut anak-anak ber-Alice kuat dan rumornya, ia mempekerjakan mereka hingga..mati. Mikan, Natsume dan Ruka terkejut. Yuka Azumi adalah salah satu dari mereka, namun ia ditolong oleh keponakan lelaki dan Kepala Sekolah Bagian Menengah, Hana Hime. Kemudian Yuka yang kabur dari Alice Academy melahirkan Mikan diluar akademi. "Mungkin dia berencana untuk melindungimu, agar tidak diketahui oleh pihak akademi, makanya ia menitipkanmu pada kakek yang tinggal didesa kecil seperti ini. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat"

Mikan menatap Ibu Ruka mantap "Aku akan tetap kesana. Aku kesana untuk mengetahui kebenaran ibu dan ayah." jawabnya.

-

-

Sekolah Menengah Atas Alice Academy. Mikan sedang berjalan sambil membawa beberapa Buku. Mikan termasuk siswi berbintang Special, begitu pula Ruka dan Natsume. Namun, ia jarang melihat mereka sejak masuk ke sekolah ini diakhir tahun SMPnya.

Dari jauh tampak olehnya Ruka yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon. Sepertinya tertidur. Memang sudah lama mereka tidak mengobrol, namun Mikan tidak pernah merasa asing pada mereka lagi. Mereka adalah keluarganya, begitu pikirnya.

"Ruka! Ruka!!" panggilnya dari kejauhan. Ruka membuka matanya dan menatap Mikan yang melambai. Ia teringat kata-kata Persona sewaktu merekrut mereka, namun Ruka dan Natsume menarik mundur Mikan dan memilih mengorbankan diri mereka agar Mikan tidak ikut terlibat misi yang berbahaya dan terkadang harus mengorbankan nyawa.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kau capek...apa karena 'orang itu'?" tanya Mikan sedih begitu menghampirinya. Ruka tak segera menjawab, ia memperhatikan Mikan dan mengelus pipinya.

"Kau terlihat lebih capai. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Ruka. Mikan tersentak, namun disembunyikannya.

"Ahahaha! Kesulitan karena pekerjaan rumah. Biasa!!" ia berbohong. Ia tak mau hal yang sebenarnya sampai diketahui Ruka, Natsume dan yang lainnya.  
Ruka terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mereka mengobrol cukup lama.

-

Natsume berjalan, mencari tempat duduknya dibawah pohon, seperti biasa, memang itulah kegiatannya. Ia melihat sekilas anak-anak yang bermain sepak bola. Kemudian mendapati sosok Ruka dan Mikan.

"Sedang apa mereka?" gumamnya.

-

"Ah! Natsume!" panggil Ruka. Mikan berbalik dan mendapati Natsume berjalan kearah mereka.

-

"Udah lama ya kita nggak ngobrol gini" ujar Mikan membuka pembicaraan.

Natsume memperhatikannya, sama seperti Ruka. kemudian mengusap pipi dan beralih kemata Mikan.

"Kantung matamu tebal...apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut. Mikan tersentak sejenak. "Err---insomnia! Ha-ha-ha" jawabnya asal kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cepat.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap. Mikan teringat janjinya pada seseorang.

"Ah! Aku balik ke asrama duluan ya, Ruka, Natsume" ujar Mikan yang langsung berdiri kemudian mengucapkan selamat tinggal sambil melambai.

Ruka balas melambai, sedangkan Natsume menatapnya hingga gadis itu menghilang di tikungan.

"Hei, Ruka" panggilnya.

"Tentang Mikan, ya" jawab Ruka. Natsume mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Ruka.

"Ada yang janggal. Sejak kapan dia tidak banyak bercerita pada kita? Dan...tubuhnya.."

"...tubuhnya jauh lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, matanya yang tampak kelelahan, cekung dan kantung matanya..." Ruka tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini? Kau ada...misi?" tanya Natsume. Ruka menggeleng. "Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita cepat, sebelum kemungkinan itu benar-benar terjadi." bersamaan dengan ucapan Natsume, mereka berdua bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju asrama.

-

Seorang gadis keluar dengan jaket hitam. Padahal ini masih pertengahan musim semi, meskipun cuacanya memang lebih dingin dari pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Apalagi ini sudah malam. Jam 10 malam. Gadis itu tak lain adalah Mikan.

Begitu Mikan menutup pintunya, ia melihat seekor kelinci putih dengan pita merah mendekatinya. Ia ingat sekali, pita merah miliknya. Mikan berjongkok kemudian mengusap kelinci itu lembut.

"Usagi-chan, kamu kelincinya Ruka kan? Kenapa disini? Tersesat ya?" ujarnya seakan kelinci itu dapat menjawabnya. Mikan menggendong kelinci itu.

"Berikan salamku untuk Ruka ya. Dan maaf..aku tidak bisa mengantarmu keruangannya. Aku...sedang ditunggu seseorang" Mikan berujar sekali lagi kemudian meletakkan kelinci itu. Seakan mengerti, hewan peliharaan Ruka kemudian melompat pergi. Mikan tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Kemudian matanya kembali serius. Ia pun berjalan pergi.

-

"_Apa maksudnya ini? Siapa yang ditunggunya?!_" pikir Natsume marah "_Apa dia dekat dengan lelaki lain hingga tak bisa menceritakannya padaku?!_" perasaan cemburu menjalarinya.

"Kata Usagi-chan, suhu tubuh Mikan sedang tidak normal. Dan itu nggak bagus untuknya berkeliaran dimalam seperti ini. Dan lagi, siapa orang yang ingin ditemuinya itu?! Pasti lelaki" ujar Ruka dengan alis berkerut. Sama marahnya dengan Natsume. Mereka kemudian kembali mengikuti Mikan.

-

Mikan memasuki Hutan Utara, hutan yang paling berbahaya di Alice Academy.

Cahaya bulan menyeruak diantara pepohonan lebat disana. Ruka dan Natsume terus mengikutinya dan berusaha agar gadis itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Tertangkap! Neko-hime" tiba-tiba seorang lelaki memeluknya dari belakang. Natsume dan Ruka terkejut melihatnya, hampir saja lelaki itu dibakar oleh Natsume dengan Alicenya, tapi ia mengurungkan niat tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku Persona!!" teriak Mikan sambil meronta. Tubuh Ruka dan Natsume mendingin, tak bisa bergerak. _Persona?!_

"Kau ceroboh sih" jawab Persona. Ia melepas Mikan kemudian memojokkannya hingga punggung Mikan menyentuh sebatang pohon.

"M-mau apa kau?" tanya Mikan takut-takut. Ia merapatkan diri pada pohon dibelakangnya.

"Benar-benar lucu ya. Kalau ibumu, aku pasti sudah ditamparnya. Mikan-chan benar-benar masih polos ya" setelah berkata demikian ia langsung menyerang Mikan dan menciumnya. Mikan meronta.

"HENTI—" omongannya terpotong. "HENTIKAN, PERS—ukh!!" Persona memaksa Mikan untuk menciumnya yang tentu saja ditolak Mikan. Mikan memukulinya tapi nampak tidak berpengaruh apa-apa.

Ruka dan Natsume melihatnya dibantu dengan penglihatan seekor burung hantu. Tangan Natsume terkepal hingga berdarah melihatnya. Nafasnya memburu, marah, begitu pula dengan Ruka. Mereka tak dapat kesana, atau bisa dibilang tidak boleh, karena kedatangan mereka kali ini hanya untuk menguntit Mikan.

-

Selesai mencium gadis itu, ia mendorongnya hingga Mikan terduduk di rumput. Nafasnya satu-satu "A-apa.."

Persona memotong perkataannya "Apa maksudku? tak usah kau tanya."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap ciuman darimu!!" teriak Mikan marah. Lelaki yang tak bisa tua, menurutnya itu, sudah merebut semua ciumannya. Padahal Mikan tidak pernah mau mencium dan dicium siapapun. Makanya ia tak pernah menganggap ciuman dari Persona serius. Ia sudah bersumpah bahwa ciuman pertamanya hanya untuk orang yang benar-benar ia sukai.

"S-setiap kutanya, kau selalu menjawab begitu. Sekarang kau harus menjawabku!" paksa Mikan masih tersenggal.

"Mungkin...harus kuturuti perkataanmu. Lagipula...burung hantu malam ini terlalu ribut." Persona menyeringai dan melepas salah satu limiternya. Limiter yang berguna untuk menahan Alicenya yang berbahaya itu. Ia kemudian mencengkram tangan Mikan. Mikan meringis.

"Mungkin karena aku ingin memilikimu. Aku jadi lebih tertarik padamu, daripada ibu dan ayahmu. Bahkan ayahmu yang ber-Alice sama denganmu tidak bisa melawan kekuatan ini. Tapi...dengan bantuan Alice dari ibumu, kau bisa." Tangan yang disentuh Persona tadi berubah warna.

"AAAAAAH!!!" Mikan menjerit perih. Namun secercah cahaya bersinar dan mengembalikan warna kulitnya seperti semula, sebagai gantinya nampak disana batu berwarna abu-abu.

"Alice stone.." ujar Persona "Kau juga punya Stealing Alice seperti ibumu, Alice untuk mencuri kekuatan milik orang lain. Dengan kata lain, 2 alice dalam satu tubuh ini"

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal yang tidak kuketahui tentang diriku sendiri? Bagaimana cara menggunakan Alice ini?!" tanya Mikan tak sabar. Tubuhnya entah mengapa terasa melemah.

"Wah wah...cara lain untuk menolong dua bocah itu ya?"  
"Bukan! Mereka sahabatku! Mereka keluargaku!! Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti mere—AAKH!!" Mikan menjerit kesakitan karena Persona mencekiknya.

"Diam. Atau kubunuh kau."

-

Natsume dan Ruka seakan baru dihadapkan pada kenyataan besar dibelakang mereka. Tubuh mereka mendingin mendengarnya. Natsume sudah tak bisa membendung perasaannya untuk menolong Mikan, tapi ditahan Ruka yang juga menahan hal yang sama dan juga air matanya yang memaksa untuk jatuh.

-

"Aku tahu segalanya karena aku lebih dahulu tinggal ditempat ini. Limiter Stealing Alice pada dirimu adalah Alicemu yang satu lagi ini. Itu takdir. Cara mengendalikannya kau tinggal memfokuskan pikiranmu pada orang itu, berpikir untuk mencuri Alicenya kemudian Alicenya akan berubah menjadi batu ditanganmu dan Alice orang itu akan lenyap dari dalam tubuhnya." ujar Persona.

"H-hebat..." gumam Mikan tak percaya "Lalu mana misiku untuk hari ini?" ujarnya. Ruka dan Natsume lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut.

"Wah wah, benar-benar Neko-hime yang sangat bersemangat. Tapi semakin sering aku bertemu denganmu, rasanya kau semakin lemah" kata Persona.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jika ini dapat membuat misi untuk mereka berdua berkurang dan diringankan."

"Mereka adalah seorang Alice yang sangat hebat, kau tahu? Alice mereka sangat kuat. Kau meremehkan mereka?"

"Bukan! Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan mereka. Kau selalu memberikan misi seperti itu pada mereka dan jika terus-terusan menggunakan Alice, mereka bisa mati" Mikan berkata demikian dengan air mata tergenang "Tidak boleh ada lagi orang terdekatku yang mati!"

-

_Bagaimana bisa gadis bodoh itu berpikiran seperti itu?! Dialah satu-satunya yang ingin kami lindungi! Buat apa dia melakukan hal nggak perlu seperti itu._

-

"Ini adalah pertemuan ketigaku denganmu. Padahal kau sudah mulai bekerja sejak memasuki SMA. Tapi untuk malam ini, aku memang hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu dan menguji..apa betul hipotesaku tentang Alice keduamu itu benar. Ternyata memang tidak salah"

"Tapi tidak berpengaruh pada Natsume dan Ruka kan?" tanya Mikan takut.

"Tenang saja. Aku takkan berbohong." jawab Persona "Kalau begitu, mau kuantar keruanganmu? Aku ingin mampir, tapi kau tak pernah mengijinkanku"

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih" jawab Mikan sesopan mungkin kemudian berbalik pergi.

"Uuukkh..." ia meringis sambil memegangi pohon karena tak bisa berjalan dengan baik. _Ada apa ini?_, pikirnya.

-

Begitu sampai didepan pintu kamarnya dan sedang mencari kunci. Ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki kearahnya. Ia berbalik untuk melihat. Matanya melebar mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Natsume dan Ruka. Mereka berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan serius. Mikan kalap. Kakinya gemetar.

_Jangan ambruk sekarang! Alasan apa yang harus kuberikan pada mereka?! Ayo pikirkan!!,_ berbagai pertanyaan menjalari pikirannya.

"N-natsume, Ruka...s-sedang apa malam-malam begini..?" tanyanya takut. Ia tak bisa mencari kuncinya dalam keadaan begini.

"Kau bodoh! Sekarang juga masuk kekamarmu dan kami yang akan mengurusmu!" bentak Natsume.

Ruka tak menjawab. Ia tak menghalangi Natsume kali ini "_A-apa mereka tahu?!_" pikir Mikan panik.

Natsume langsung menggendongnya "N-natsume...t-turunkan aku tak—, ukh!" Mikan meringis begitu tangannya dicengkram Natsume.

"Kau pasti terluka, Mikan. Apalagi kau jalan dimalam hari seperti ini. Kami...berfirasat buruk dan datang kesini" jawab Ruka tenang agar tak membuka kebohongan mereka kemudian membuka pintu kamar Mikan setelah mencari kunci lebih dulu.

"Biar aku yang merawatmu, dasar bodoh. Ruka, buatkan saja bubur untuknya"

"A-apa maksudmu, Natsume?"

"Sekali lihat juga tahu kan? Kau demam!!" ia membersihkan luka-luka Mikan dan memperbannya.

Mikan ingin menyangkalnya, tapi kepalanya benar-benar berat kali ini.

"Pusing...sakit.." gumamnya kemudian tubuhnya jatuh diatas tempat tidur.

"Ini obat untukmu. Makan bubur ini sampai habis" paksa Ruka. Mikan melihat mereka samar-samar. Lalu hanya bisa pasrah saat Natsume menyendok sesuap bubur padanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah kali ini. Padahal tidak ada misi yang dikerjakannya.

Setelah meminum obatnya, Mikan pun jatuh tertidur.

-

Mikan membuka matanya perlahan.

_Tadi...Natsume dan Ruka mengunjungiku. Lalu mengobati. Kemudian...semuanya gelap. Apa aku tertidur._

Mikan berhenti berpikir seraya menatap lampu kamarnya. Ketika ingin menggerakkan tangannya, ia terkejut karena Natsume tertidur di kursi samping ranjangnya sambil menggenggam tangannya. Mikan menoleh dan melihat Ruka yang juga tertidur disofa ruangannya.

Nyut.

Getaran kecil terasa dari dadanya. Perih.

_Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar mereka tidak menderita??! Apa?? _Ia berpikir keras. Mencari segala hal yang dapat dilakukannya untuk kedua sahabatnya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa nafasnya menjadi sesak.

"Uhuk!" ia terbatuk cukup keras. Matanya melebar melihat tangannya yang terdapat cairan merah. Darah?!

"M-mikan?" gumam Natsume yang tiba-tiba terbangun. Cepat-cepat Mikan mengelap tangannya tersebut ke ujung selimutnya.

"A-hng...Kau tidur saja, Natsume. Ini masih terlalu pagi.... Lagi pula ini hari minggu, biar aku buatkan kalian sarapan." jawabnya cepat kemudian turun dari ranjangnya menuju dapur.

-

"Diluar dugaan, kau bisa masak juga ya??"

"Sialan, Natsume!!" Mikan merengut "Kau sih nggak pernah peduli padaku! Kau nggak pernah memperhatikanku, kan? Kali ini kubuktikan kalau aku bisa memasak" sekarang gadis itu nyengir lebar.

"Nasi gorengnya memang enak lho,Mikan" jawab Ruka disela sarapannya. Mikan tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Ah, thanks, Ruka. Lihat! Ruka aja bilang enak! Dasar Natsume!!" Mikan masih nggak terima dengan perkataan Natsume. Sedangkan anak lelaki tersebut hanya mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang.

"_Aku...tak pernah mamperhatikanmu, ya?_" gumam Natsume dalam hati. kemudian menatap Mikan diam-diam"_Memang...kau telah luput dari pandanganku. Hingga aku tak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan itu. Bahkan, sesuatu hal yang membahayakan dirimu sekalipun_" ia tersenyum kecil, miris.

-

"Hari ini mendadak ya?" gumam Mikan sambil menatap surat yang tiba-tiba ada diatas mejanya. Kemudian ia mengambil jaket hitam miliknya dan berjalan keluar ruangannya lagi, tanpa mengganti seragamnya lebih dulu.

-

-

"Hentikan!!" Natsume terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya.

Dalam mimpi itu. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas. Bayangan hitam yang mencekiknya di rumah sakit sewaktu kecil dulu. Bayangan itu mencekik Mikan.

Tanpa aba-aba ia segera keluar kamar. Menuju tempat Mikan.

-

Burung gagak berkeliaran di dekat beranda Ruka. Ada apa? Pikirnya.

Ia membuka jendela kamarnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada gagak itu dengan Alicenya.

Matanya melebar mendengar perkataan gagak itu. Meskipun orang biasa hanya menganggap gagak itu bersuara biasa, namun Ruka dapat mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Gagak-gagak dari hutan Utara memberitahunya soal Mikan yang bertemu Persona disana. Segera saja ia keluar kamar.

-

"Ruka?" ujar Natsume terkejut begitu berpapasan dengan Ruka yang tampak tergesa-gesa.

"Natsume, Mikan sedang..."

-

Mereka berlari menuju Hutan Utara dan dari kejauhan tampak Mikan yang sedang berbicara dengan Persona.

"Penguntit datang" gumamnya pada Mikan.

"Eh?" Mikan menoleh dan mendapati Natsume dan Ruka yang tiba-tiba terikat tali di pohon.

"Maaf. Tapi kalian tidak boleh ikut campur" ujar Persona lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!!" teriak Natsume marah. Lengan Natsume dan Ruka tampak lecet. Berdarah karena tali yang mengikat mereka erat. Persona menatap Natsume dingin kemudian dibalas tatapan tajam marah olehnya.

"Dasar...lancang" bisiknya pada Natsume kemudian menghajar kepalanya hingga berdarah. Natsume pun jatuh pingsan.

"Natsume! –Uhuk!!" Mikan terbatuk darah cukup banyak. Ia sudah tahu menyebab penyakitnya ini. Karena Alicenya yang satunya. karena ia terlalu banyak memakainya akhir-akhir ini.

"Mikan!!!" teriak Ruka panik. Namun dirinya tak bisa menolong gadis itu. Bahkan mendekatinya saja tak bisa.

"K-kau tak pa-pa, kan, Ruka?" tanya Mikan disela nafasnya yang sudah tersenggal. Air mata Ruka mengalir. Ini sama saja ketika dirinya masih kecil dulu, disaat Mikan dan Natsume lagi-lagi tertimpa masalah, dirinya hanya bisa menangisi mereka.

"KENAPA KAU SELALU BERTANYA BEGITU PADAKU?!!" teriaknya pada Mikan, marah. "Seharusnya...SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MENOLONGMU!!" ia menatap Mikan nanar. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Diam" bisik Persona kemudian meninju perut Ruka hingga ia jatuh pingsan.

"RUKA!!" pekik Mikan "Persona! Apa yang kau lakukan!?? Kau kan sudah berjanji padaku kalau—AAAKH!!" Persona mencengkram tangan gadis itu hingga ia meringis.

"Tangan yang kau bilang sobek terkena peluru lawan itu? Tangan ini, kan?" ia mencengkramnya semakin kuat. Bulir air mata mengalir dari ujung mata Mikan. Nafasnya semakin berat.

"Hen...tikan,..brengsek" suara Natsume yang serak tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Natsu..me.....jangan bangun.." ujar Mikan nyaris tak terdengar pula. Kepala Natsume sudah berdarah dibuat oleh Persona. Mana mungkin gadis itu membiarkannya menolong dirinya lagi.

"Kau diam saja, bodoh!! Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang ingin melindungimu?! Rasanya aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menolongmu untuk kali ini!"

Mikan hanya diam mendengarnya. Ia tahu, jika mencegah Natsume dalam hal seperti ini tidak akan berhasil. Itu artinya, ia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri agar Natsume dan juga Ruka bisa selamat.

"Persona, bawa aku ketempatmu. Jangan biarkan dia melakukan hal lain yang bisa membunuhnya."

"Tidak ada yang bisa memerintahku meskipun itu kau, Neko-hime" jawab Persona dingin.

"Kau hanya mau Alice-ku, kan?!! Kedua Alice langka ini, kan?! Kalau begitu bawa aku ketempat lain! Dan disana kita akan bertarung untuk mendapatkannya" ucap Mikan. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Persona membuka lorong hitam, kelam tanpa setitik pun cahaya.

"Mikan! Berhenti berbicara seperti itu!! Cepat kemari!! APA KAU MAU MATI?!!!" teriak Natsume yang benar-benar tak bisa bangkit kali ini. Kedua kakinya sudah dilumpuhkan Persona juga. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengaktifkan Alice-nya, kobaran api itu pun seakan mengejar Persona.

"Maaf Natsume, tapi jika perbuatanku ini bisa sedikit saja memanjangkan umur kalian, maka itulah yang akan tetap kulakukan." jawab Mikan tegas. Cahaya matanya sudah redup, tak lagi berbinar seperti yang biasa dilihat oleh Natsume. Pertanda bahwa kekuatannya hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, tak lebih dari kekuatan Persona itu sendiri. Mikan dan Persona pun melangkah kedalam lorong tersebut.

"BERHENTI BODOOOH!!!!!" teriak Natsume kesetanan. Apinya menampar pipi kanan Persona hingga tersisa luka bakar disana. Kemudian, apinya meredup dengan sendirinya seiring menghilangnya Mikan.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek. Tapi, untuk kali ini, kuberikan tontonan khusus untukmu dan temanmu itu. Kalian dapat melihat apa yang akan kulakukan pada gadis kecil itu." setelah berkata demikian, Persona pun ikut menghilang dan secercah cahaya pun muncul. Menampilkan wajah Mikan yang tampak kotor oleh keringat bercampur darah.

-

"KYAA!!" teriak Mikan begitu Persona mencambuknya. Cambukan tersebut membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat kesakitan. Baju dan kulitnya juga ikut terkoyak karenanya.

"Kau beruntung aku hanya mencambukmu dan tidak sampai membunuhmu. Aku ingin sedikit bersenang-senang denganmu kemudian BUM! Kau akan berakhir." Persona berjalan mendekatinya. Kemudian menendangnya sampai tertidur ditanah.

"M-mau apa kau?!"

"Mengambil Alicemu... dan sedikit bersenang-senang mengambil harga dirimu." Persona menekan lengan gadis itu kelantai membuatnya meringis kesakitan hingga air matanya keluar.

"Teruslah menangis. Aku sangat suka melihatnya." Persona menyeringai. Tangan satunya mengusap pipi Mikan lembut, lain dari biasanya. Matanya juga menampakkan cahaya kesepian sesaat.

"Andai saja Yukihira-sensei waktu itu memihak padaku. Andai saja aku lebih dulu mengenal Yuka-senpai.." gumamnya dengan menyebut nama kedua orang tua Mikan "...andai saja..kau datang lebih dahulu..." ia menatap Mikan yang kesakitan. Matanya kemudian kembali seperti semula, penuh kebencian. Ia membuka paksa bajunya hingga beberapa kancingnya lepas.

"HENTIKAN!!!" teriak Mikan kemudian secercah cahaya muncul.

-

Tangan Natsume terkepal keras hingga berdarah. Matanya sama sekali tak berkedip melihat Mikan yang terus disiksa oleh pria tua bangka itu. Ruka disampingnya juga menatapnya tak berkedip hingga air mata mengalir kepipinya.

-

"Ap...ukh!" Persona menjauh dari Mikan. Tapi gadis itu mencengkram kuat bajunya.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau lari.." nafasnya satu-satu. Sedangkan ditangannya sudah tampak sebuah Alice stone.

"Hentikan, Brengsek! Kau tahu kan jika itu juga kau lakukan, kau juga akan diambang kematian!!"

Mikan tersenyum padanya "Tapi kau akan mati kan?" Ia bersikeras menyerap Alice persona meskipun Persona menolaknya menjauh.

"Maaf, Persona. Aku tidak bermaksud...untuk membunuhmu.." ujarnya pelan, pertanda bahwa ia sudah tak memiliki banyak tenaga.

Persona terbelalak. Cahaya itu semakin terang dan ditangan Mikan tampak beberapa banyak Alice Stone.

"Henti...-ukh" Persona jatuh tergeletak. Cahaya itu pun meredup.

"Jika aku benar-benar membunuhmu disini...maka.....aku juga akan mati bersa—" perkataan Mikan terputus dan ia pun jatuh di samping Persona.

-

"Mikan! Mikan!!" Ruka meronta, berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari ikatan kuat tali lalu berlari sekuatnya untuk menolong Mikan. Tiba-tiba, api menyambar ditali tersebut dan tanpa berlama-lama, kini sudah berubah menjadi abu.

"Natsume!! Natsume, dimana Mikan?! Dimana tempatnya sekarang?!!" pekik Ruka dan menarik-narik baju Natsume seperti anak kecil.

Natsume tertunduk kemudian tubuhnya jatuh terduduk.

-

_Mikan... Mikan... Ayo bangunlah._

"_S-siapa itu?" _Mikan membuka matanya, dan sekarang ia berada disebuah tempat yang putih. Sangat putih. Hingga seseorang datang...

"_I-ibu!! Ayah!" _teriak Mikan dan langsung saja berlari kearah mereka. Memeluknya sambil terisak _"Aku...aku sangat ingin bertemu ayah dan ibu."_

"_Kami juga..." _jawab ibunya kemudian mengusap pipinya _"Tapi..apa kau tak mau kembali?? Bagaimana dengan kedua temanmu? Apa kau tak berpikir tentang bagaimana perasaan mereka?" _Mikan menatap wajah orang tuanya.

"_Tapi...aku pasti sudah mati kan? Kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa aku bertemu ayah dan ibu" _jawabnya polos. Ibunya tersenyum _"Roh-mu ini, masih ada di perbatasan dunia manusia dan alam Roh. Kaulah yang memilih antara hidup, atau mati."_

Mikan tertegun _"Bagaimana dengan...Persona?"_

"_Ia...benar-banar telah mati. Alice miliknya...tak bisa dipisahkan dengan tubuhnya, jika begitu ia akan kehilangan nyawanya"_

Mikan tertunduk _"Ini...ini salahku kan? Aku sudah...membunuh orang"_

"_Jika kau tidak membunuhnya, lalu bagaimana dengan nasib sahabatmu? Bagaimana dengan pengorbanan nyawamu ini?" _Ayahnya angkat bicara _"Dengar Mikan, apa kau tak ingin melihat temanmu sekarang?" _setelah berkata demikian, muncullah gambar Natsume dan Ruka yang masih berada di Hutan Utara.

-

-

Air matanya mengalir. Seorang Natsume Hyuuga menitikkan air matanya, bersama dengan sahabatnya Ruka Nogi.

"N-nggak mungkin kan? Mikan nggak mungkin pergi kan, Natsume?! Natsume?!! Kenapa kau menjadi pengecut kali ini?! Kenapa kau menangis?? Jawab aku!! Aku benar kan?!!" teriak Ruka padanya.

Natsume langsung mendorong Ruka menjauh.

"Kenapa sekarang kau mengataiku pengecut?! KAULAH YANG PENGECUT!! Kau selalu menangis sejak dulu dan tak bisa melindunginya"

"AAAAAHH!!!" Ruka kalap dan berlari menyerang Natsume. Meninju pipi Natsume hingga bibirnya berdarah. Natsume terdiam kemudian meludah dan berjalan pergi.

-

"_Ap-apa-apaan mereka?!" _Mikan tak menyangka Natsume dan Ruka bertengkar. Ini mungkin adalah pertengkaran pertama mereka.

"_Ibu,aku ingin kembali saja.." _jawab Mikan. Orangtuanya tersenyum.

"_Jika itu memang kemauanmu, kembalilah. Untuk kebaikan semuanya."_

-

-

Natsume berjalan pergi. Sebelum cahaya terang muncul didepannya dan Ruka.

Hh. Hh. Hh.

Terdengar suara nafas yang terengah. Kemudian orang tersebut terjatuh. Begitu menyadari orang tersebut. Cepat-cepat Natsume menghampirinya. Dan memeluknya erat.

"Mikan...mikan..mikan.....untunglah..kau selamat..." ia berkata sambil terisak hingga tubuhnya sendiri bergetar.

Ruka yang menatapnya hanya terdiam. Lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir. Segaris senyuman tampak sebentar, kemudian menghilang. Ia bangkit dan pergi diam-diam dari mereka.

-

-

-

"Natsume..." panggil Mikan pelan "...mana..Ruka?"

Natsume tersentak dan langsung menoleh kebelakang. Namun, ia tak dapat menemukan sahabatnya itu.

"Ini...salahku" tiba-tiba kalimat seperti itu yang terucap olehnya. Mikan menatap anak lelaki itu, sedih.

"...aku..gara-gara aku! Ini semua gara-gara alice ku!! Kalau aja aku nggak punya Alice Api ini. Kalau aja aku nggak dilahirkan sebagai Alice. Kalau aja...aku nggak hidup."

Mikan tercekat "Natsume! Kau melantur ya?! Heii!!" panggilnya cepat.

Natsume hanya menjawab dengan diam. Kemudian menggendong Mikan "Ayo. Aku antar kau kerumah sakit Alice Academy. Lalu..aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian berdua lagi."

"Apa...maksudmu?" tanya Mikan namun tetap tak dijawab. Mikan pun merasa energinya sudah benar-benar habis sekarang dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

-

"Ruka!! Natsume!" Mikan memanggil-manggil nama mereka. Seakan mereka lenyap tak berbekas disebuah ruangna putih bersih ini. Lagi dan lagi.

Lalu pandangannya menangkap siluet seseorang. Begitu mendekatinya, ia mendapati Natsume dan Ruka yang berdarah-darah dan babak belur seperti baru bertengkar. Kemudian Ruka pun terjatuh. Pingsan.

Mikan berlari menuju Ruka "Natsume!! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dia temanmu juga kan?!!" teriak Mikan. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ruka, tapi tak ada reaksi. Ia kembali menatap Natsume yang berjalan mendekatinya kemudian menarik paksa Mikan untuk berdiri kemudian diam menatapnya lama. Dan sebilah pisau pun tampak, kemudian pisau itu diayunkannya menuju perutnya sendiri dan tertancap.

Mikan terbelalak ngeri. "N-nat...sume.." kemudian semua menjadi gelap.

-

Mikan membuka matanya dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras dari dahi dan pipinya. "Ruka?" ia menyebut nama anak lelaki yang duduk disampingnya. Menjaganya dengan wajah yang tak dapat ditebak.

"Mikan..maaf...aku tak bisa mencegah Natsume.." katanya pelan. Sangat pelan hingga nyaris berbisik.

"K-kenapa dengan Natsume?!" tanya Mikan cepat.

"Dia...sekarang sudah pergi dari Akademi ini. Dan para guru sedang mencarinya. Kau tahu kan, jika tertangkap, entah hukuman apa yang akan menimpanya.."

Mikan tercekat. Kerongkongannya kering. _Ada apa ini sebenarnya?! Jadi...mimpi tadi..tapi memang seperti nyata._

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Ruka "Kata dokter yang pertama kali menanganimu, kau diantar oleh anak berambut ungu den anak itu berteriak, bersikeras agar dokter itu segera menanganimu. Ia sempat mengancam dengan Alicenya...api." Ruka berhenti bicara.

"...aku..tidak pernah berguna untuk kalian ya?" ia tersenyum miris.

Mikan menatapnya lama. Terkejut. Kemudian, diusapnya pipi Ruka. "Jangan merasa rendah begitu, Ruka. Tanpamu, kami juga tak bisa apa-apa.. Aku tahu..sewaktu kalian bertengkar waktu itu. Di hutan"

Ruka memalingkan wajahnya. Malu. Dan menyesal akan apa yang sudah dikatakannya.

"Ayo kita cari Natsume sama-sama" ujar Mikan dengan senyumannya.

-

"Mau apa kalian?! Membantu mencari Hyuuga?? Bukannya kalian yang ingin keluar dari akademi ini juga?!" teriak Jinno Sensei marah.

Mikan menatapnya tegas "Bapak boleh malakukan apa saja pada kami. Apapun agar kami mendapat kepercayaan anda."

"Tidak! Tidak bo—" kalimat Jinno Sensei dipotong oleh Narumi Sensei.

"Silahkan. Sensei selalu percaya pada kalian, tapi belum tentu dengan Sensei yang lain kan? Bagaimana kalau begini saja. Kalian akan dipasangi alat pelacak ditempat tersembunyi sewaktu keluar akademi, yang tempatnya tidak akan kalian ketahui. Bagaimana?" ujar Narumi Sensei memberi solusi yang disambut tanda setuju oleh guru-guru lain.

"Terima kasih sensei!" ujar Mikan senang. Narumi Sensei tersenyum kemudian melirik Jinno Sensei dan kembali tersenyum.

Jinno Sensei menghela nafas "Sesukamu sajalah"

-

Sudah hampir 3 hari Natsume meninggalkan akademi. Sekarang ia sedang duduk dibawah sebatang pohon dan matahari tampak sudah hampir tenggelam.

Uang dari Alice Academy ia tukarkan menjadi mata uang normal di bank terdekat, dan sekarang tampak semakin menipis.

"_NATSUMEE!!" _tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilnya. Natsume bergeming dan terus menatap langit sore yang oranye itu tanpa sepatah katapun.

Aku pasti hanya berhalusinasi, begitu pikirnya. Namun suara itu kembali memanggilnya.

"_Natsumee! Hosh Hosh..Nat—sumeee! Hosh.."_ suara wanita, pikir Natsume lagi-lagi. Suara yang begitu dikenalnya tapi saat ini, ia sangat tak ingin menemui orang tersebut.

"Natsumee!!" panggil suara itu lagi semakin jelas. Kali ini otaknya mengalahkan segalanya dan membuatnya berdiri dan langsung berbalik badan, mencari asal suara itu benar-benar. Seketika itu tubuhnya kaku ketika mendapati sumber suara tadi. Namun, si pemilik suara belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Gadis itu memakai seragam putih Alice Academy yang tampak sedikit kotor, dengan plester yang melekat asal dikulitnya yang tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kotor serta berdebu. Raut wajahnya yang biasanya polos dan selalu tersenyum riang, kini tampak kebingungan. Matanya yang tak bercahaya pertanda kalau dirinya sudah kecapekan melebihi batas normal.

"Mikan!!" panggil Natsume yang langsung berlari kearahnya cepat.

"Ah! Natsume!!" senyumnya terkembang. Senyuman kelegaan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?! Kenapa kau bisa keluar dari akademi itu?!!"

Ia menjelaskan tentang apa yang ia dan Ruka lakukan sekarang sambil mengetikkan sesuatu dengan jam tangannya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat kelelahan dan kini ia bersandar di sebatang pohon.

"He-hei, kau tak apa?" tanya Natsume.

Mikan tersenyum, namun terlambat untuk menjawab karena tubuhnya lebih dulu jatuh kearah Natsume. Pingsan.

Natsume dengan sigap langsung menangkapnya "Hei!! Kau kenapa??!" Natsume yang bingung mencoba menggunakan jam tangan Mikan yang diperkirakan milik Akademi. namun disana tampak sebuah tulisan.

TRANSMISSION 99%.....Loading...

Not enough battery.

Dan jam itu pun mati.

"Sial!" kutuknya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menggendong Mikan dan memilih cara terakhir yang ia pikirkan. Mencari penginapan untuk malam ini kemudian besok mengantarkan Mikan ke Akademi. Mungkin seperti menyerahkan dirinya sendiri, tapi ia tak pernah peduli dengan dirinya jika menyangkut masalah Mikan.

-

"Lokasi Mikan-chan masih terdeteksi, baterai jamnya juga telah habis, namun ia belum kembali juga hingga sekarang." ujar Misaki-sensei.

"Sudah kuduga! Mereka pasti berencana untuk melarikan diri!!" kata Jinno-sensei marah.

"Tunggu! Tolong jangan emosi dulu, Jinno-sensei. Jika mereka memang berencana untuk kabur, mereka pasti sedang berencana untuk bertemu disuatu tempat. Tapi, dari radar ini, Ruka-kun dan Mikan-chan tak tampak saling mendekati malah cenderung terpencar." jelas Narumi-sensei.

"Kalau begitu, pasti gadis itu saja yang ingin melarikan diri!" Jinno-sensei yang masih emosi berkata demikian "Dia...mengingatkanku..pada Izumi-san dan... Yuka-chan" Narumi-sensei tersentak kemudian tertunduk.

"Jinno-sensei, sebaiknya anda tidak mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu seperti itu" kata Misaki-sensei tegas. Jinno-sensei balas menatapnya kemudian memilih untuk diam.

-

-

"Hnng..." gadis itu mengerang. Natsume cepat-cepat menghampiri kasurnya.

"Mikan..? Mikan?" panggilnya pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Mikan lembut.

Mikan pun membuka matanya pelan-pelan "N-natsume?" ia kemudian menatap sekeliling "...ini dimana?"

"Penginapan. Entah apa namanya, aku tak peduli. Yang penting.."

Mikan memotong perkataan Natsume "Kita harus balik ke Akademi sekarang juga." ia pun bangkit perlahan, tapi sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa benar-benar lelah.

"Kau...yakin ingin kembali kesana? Jika kau ingin kabur, aku akan menyelamatkanmu" tawar Natsume.

Mikan menggeleng "Kami sudah dipasangi alat pelacak. Lagipula aku tak pernah berniat begitu. Aku akan mengunjungi keluargamu dan Ruka dengan usahaku sendiri. Aku akan menjadi murid teladan di akademi agar dapat mengunjungi mereka, meski aku sudah tak punya keluarga yang sebenarnya. Itu pasti!" jawabnya optimis. Mikan kembali terbatuk setelahnya.

"He-hei?! Ok. Ok. Kalo itu memang maumu, aku pasti akan mengantarmu kesana besok, lagipula..sejujurnya, aku pun tak dapat menjamin hidupmu jika kabur bersamaku. Uang yang kupunya juga sudah menipis.."

Mikan tersenyum lega "Syukurlah Natsume mau kembali kesana. Ruka juga sedang mencarimu sekarang, sama denganku. Dan mereka semua menunggumu kembali"

Ia memalingkan wajahnya kemudian menatap keluar jendela. Tatapannya berubah tajam "Aku bukannya ingin kembali kesana. Aku hanya menuruti keinginanmu"

Mikan terdiam _Jadi...karenaku?_

"Jadi...aku yang menggagalkan usahamu untuk kabur?...maaf"

Natsume kembali menatapnya "Yah...kurang lebih" ia menjawab seadanya. Kesal karena harus kembali ke Akademi itu.

"Tapi mereka semua menunggumu! Buat apa kau keluar dari Akademi kalau kau tak tahu harus kemana?! Persona memang sudah tidak ada. Tapi, apa itu bisa menjamin kalau keluargamu akan selamat dari akademi?! Mereka pasti akan menanyai Ayahmu dengan pertanyaan yang tidak-tidak!!"

"kau tahu apa...?! KAU TAHU APA RUPANYA?!!" Natsume membentak Mikan hingga ia tersentak. "Aku udah nggak tahan lagi dengan Akademi itu!! Aku akan keluar dari sana, kemudian mencari bantuan dari dunia luar ini kemudian membebaskan kalian semua, terutama kau dan Ruka."

"Berhenti berbuat yang tak masuk akal terus untuk kami, Natsume!!" Mikan sekarang yang membentaknya "Akademi itu dibuat untuk melindungi seluruh pemilik Alice, jika kau pergi ke dunia luar, entah apa yang akan orang katakan dan perbuat padamu. Kau bisa dikucilkan dan lebih parahnya diincar!" Ia berhenti bicara sejenak untuk mengambil nafas "Aku...dan Ruka.. pasti juga ingin melindungimu, jangan membebani dirimu sendiri untuk melindungi kami.." tanpa sadar, air mata telah mengalir dipipi Mikan "...kami juga pasti akan berusaha untuk melindingimu. Dan kami nggak butuh perlindungan jika itu membuatmu terluka."

Natsume menatap Mikan nanar. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat dan memeluknya. Erat.

"Maaf..Maaf ya, Mikan..Aku juga ingin minta maaf pada Ruka" Mikan membalas pelukan lelaki itu sambil terisak.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk..!" Mikan terbatuk parah beberapa kali. Sebercak darah tampak ditelapak tangannya, membuat Natsume tercekat dan dengan cepat membersihkan bekas tersebut dan membaringkan tubuh Mikan.

"Kau..kenapa?! Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu saat aku tak ada, Mikan?!!" tanya Natsume cemas.

"Ukh..Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan" jawabnya santai.

"Apanya yang kelelahan?!! Kau.." Natsume marah padanya.

"Ssstt.. Nanti penginap dikamar sebelah merasa terganggu, Natsume. Lagipula, kau cuma meninggalkan kami 3 hari kan? Mana mungkin mereka berbuat yang tidak-tidak padaku" jawab Mikan masih santai kemudian terkekeh, senyuman itu sedikit membawa kembali rona wajahnya yang hilang. Kemudian ia melanjut kata-katanya "...Itu saat dimana aku baru saja sadar dari koma, Ruka yang memberitahuku soal kamu"

Natsume tak percaya dengan ucapan gadis itu. Tangannya meremas kuat selimut Mikan yang disentuhnya "Jadi buat apa kau mencariku disaat kau baru saja sadar dari koma?! JAWAB, MIKAN?!!" kata-kata Natsume terdengar frustasi. Alisnya berkerut, Matanya tertutup erat saking kesalnya.

"Mulai sekarang, tolong jangan salahkan siapa saja ya, Natsume. Temasuk orang-orang Akademi, Ruka, siapapun. Termasuk dirimu sendiri. Ini semua..adalah keinginanku sendiri." Mikan menatap Natsume serius.

Natsume balas menatapnya. Masih marah. Tapi, tatapan Mikan tak menunjukkan ketakutan sedikit pun.

"Terserahlah" jawabnya seakan tak peduli.

-

-

-

Natsume memandang keluar jendela. Memandang langit malam itu yang tampak lebih gelap daripada biasanya, namun bintang-bintang berkelip tampak banyak "Apa..yang harus kulakukan?!" Ia menatap Mikan yang tertidur lelap. Diusapnya rambut gadis yang amat disayanginya itu

"Kenapa sih orang bodoh sepertimu tercipta?!" gumamnya kesal namun dengan suara kecil.

Mikan mengerang tiba-tiba "Nat-sume...selamat datang..kembali...Hng.." ternyata ia mengigau. Tapi, igauannya itu membuat Natsume terdiam dalam sepersekian detik kemudian segaris senyum tampak diwajahnya.

"Tapi...dunia juga nggak akan berwarna jika tak ada orang bodoh sepertimu, kan?"

-

"Mikan!!" panggil Ruka begitu Mikan berjalan bersama Natsume dan 2 orang penjaga Akademi.

"Ah, Ruka! Akhirnya kita berhasil membawa Natsume kembali" balas Mikan. Ruka tersenyum simpul kemudian menatap Natsume

"Maaf...atas perlakuanku yang sebelumnya, Natsume" ia berkata demikian sambil tertunduk. Mata Natsume melebar begitu melihatnya.

Natsume mengacak-acak rambut Ruka yang ada didepannya tadi "Bukan apa-apa. Aku juga telah banyak bersalah pada kalian yang sudah sampai seperti ini. Makanya, biar aku yang tanggung akibatnya setelah ini"

Ruka menggeleng "Sejak saat ini, tanggung jawabnya akan kita bagi 2, setuju kan!"

Natsume hendak membantah sebelum Mikan yang berteriak lebih dulu "Hei! Hei! Kok berdua sih?? Aku juga!!" teriaknya bersemangat.

Ruka menghela nafas, ia tahu bahwa takkan ada yang bisa menghentikan kepedulian mereka pada satu sama lain. Natsume lagi-lagi bertengkar dengan Mikan, Ruka sweat dropped.

Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga merasa ngantuk. Sangat ngantuk.

"Nee, Ruka, Natsume, kalian... merasa ngantuk,nggak?" tanya Mikan yang sudah sempoyongan.

"He-eh" jawab Ruka, mereka jatuh terduduk.

"S-sial, kenapa ini?!" kata Natsume. Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang mereka dengar, kemudian segalanya menjadi hening.

-

-

Mikan membuka matanya. "H-hotaru?" Ujarnya. Kemudian bangkit.

"Kau lama sekali tersadarnya. Mereka berdua udah dari tadi, tau" ucap Hotaru.

"Sadar? Ada apa?" tanya Mikan bodoh. Hotaru tak meninjunya dengan Baka-Gun kali ini. Ia menjelaskan kejadian tersebut mulai dari kebodohan Mikan, sampai kesuksesan penemuan barunya.

"Alat ini bisa membuat mimpi yang sudah kuprogram menjadi seperti nyata. Mereka berdua bilang kalau mereka ingat jelas tentang kejadian sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya otakmu yang lamban tak berpengaruh."

'Hotaru!! Jahat! Aku ingat kok!!" ujarnya kemudian memeluk Hotaru. Namun kali ini ia dihajar telak lagi dengan Baka-Gun.

Mikan kemudian duduk disamping Natsume dan Ruka. Mereka bertiga terdiam cukup lama.

"Seperti nyata" Gumam Natsume pelan.

Ruka mengangguk mengiyakan "Andai saja, bisa menjadi kenyataan ya" ia kemudian tersenyum.

Mikan yang mendengarnya lalu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya "Jangan lupa, janji kita didalam mimpi itu. 'Sejak saat ini, tanggung jawabnya akan kita bagi 3', ya?" Gadis itu tersenyum cerah. Senyum yang selalu menghangatkan setiap orang yang menatapnya.

Ruka menghela nafas "Baiklah, apapun yang Mikan mau" ia mengaitkan jarinya pada jari kelingking Mikan.

"Kau itu memang bodoh ya. Mana bisa janji kelingking bertiga! Dan lagi, aku hanya setuju dengan tanggung jawab berdua, bodoh!"

"Huh! Natsume egois, iya kan Ruka?" Mikan menatap Ruka meminta pembelaan. Ruka terkekeh. "Biarlah, Natsume" bisiknya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Cih, terserah kalian. Tapi, bagaimana caranya janji kelingking bertiga?!" katanya. Mikan lalu menunjukkan caranya sampai jari kelingking tangan kanan dan kiri mereka saling bertautan.

"Janji!" Seru mereka bertiga.

END

**Cuap-cuap diakhir~ xDD**

**entah kenapa saya sukaaa banget nulis pairing natsu-mikan kalo lagi ada masalah sama persona *ngelirik 3 story saya sebelumnya***

**pokoknya review~~**

**-new writer, hotaruyuzuka-  
**


End file.
